Naruto's Chewdown
by Uzukagegan
Summary: Naruto and Chouji have one thing in common. And that's Ramen. It a battle of guts as both strive to beat the other in none other than.... A RAMEN EATING CONTEST.
1. Waking Up

By: Uzukagegan

Rated: K

Genre: Humor

Naruto's Chewdown!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright, sunny day in everyone's favorite village of Konoha.

Nothing could ruin such a beautiful sight. The smell of Sakura blossoms filled the air, the streets bustling with city-dwellers.

Well, Almost nothing…

"YAHOO!" shouted a certain orange-clad ninja, as he triumphantly marched in his living-room. "Today's the day I beat my all-time record of 178 Ramen bowls! To Ichiraku!" Ignoring the shouts and complaints of neighbors, he jumped out of his window and sprinted down the sandy street.

"Gotta work these muscles and work up an appetite as he went to his traditional training area, the field with the 3 posts in the middle.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" As 3 Narutos appeared poised and ready, Naruto gave the signal and they all charged at the middle post. He was trying to figure out a way for his shadow clones to use the Rasengan technique as well, so he could deal much more damage in missions. "People would have to see me for who I am if I can do that!" muttered our hero. "Son Rasengan!"

----------------

A certain chubby shinobi was having about the same kind of day too. "Hm, I'm hungry", he mumbled and grabbed a bag of BBQ chips from his "not-so-secret stash". Akamichi Chouji was probably one of the laziest ninja around, but he could pack a punch when necessary.

----------------


	2. Enough Introductions!

By: Uzukagegan

Rated: K

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. But, I don't.

Naruto's Chewdown! Chapter 2: Enough Introductions!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew, man that was a hard workout." I guess I've worked up enough of an appetite dattebayo!" pants Naruto. "Time to beat that record!" He runs at blinding speed, so that not even Sharingan can catch his movements!

---------

"Ohhh…. That was good… time for more. Maybe some Ramen at Ichiraku's!" yawned our fatty friend. As he slumped and smacked his lips all the way to the Ramen shop…

---------

(A/N: The following text flashes back and forth between Naruto and Chouji...)

"Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen RAMEN!"

-

"Ugh I need some food.."

-

"Ohh gonna beat that record!"

-

"Ohh I'm gonna starve… Just gotta have one bowl of…"

-

"..RAMEN! GONNA EAT AS MUCH AS…"

-

" …I want… Just as much Ramen as I want… What the…?

-

"Ooooo I'm so excited dattebayo! HUH?"

CRASH!

Naruto does his spinning thing on the ground and crashes into a tree

Chouji does the Pokemon-style "Fly into the sky and go 'Ding'"

Both wake up with spirals for eyes

"What the H… Chouji! Kuso… Now I've lost my appetite… You'll pay!"

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm down Naruto! I… Well, I umm…. Sorry?"

Fire burns in Naruto's eyes. That weird playful music plays in background.

"You like Ramen, right, Chouji?

"Ummm, yeah. Actually I was about to eat all the Ramen at Ichiraku's until you, baka, ran into ME!"

"ALL OF IT? YEAH RIGHT! I'd eat more than you anyday dattebayo!"

"Is that a CHALLENGE I hear?"

"You know what, YEAH! You're going down Chouji! So, what time do you wanna LOSE?"

"Hmmm, 4:00 , In front of the Ramen shop. BE THERE! Oh, and call your friends so they can see me be crowned 'Eating KING'! Loser Naruto!"

"HAH! Call your friends, too." _Heh, heh. Sakura-chan will notice me NOW! HA!_

"WILL DO!" _Hm. Now Sasuke will have something ELSE to call him a dobe for! MWAHAHA…_

Anime-style Static bolt goes between their eyes

"SEE YOU THEN, CHOUJI!"

"YEAH RIGHT! DON'T BOTHER SHOWING UP MORON! BYE!"

"HAHAHAHA FAT BOY! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Well, there's the 2nd Chap. They have formed a challenge and now the showdown will begin at 4:00! See ya there, oh and reviews are accepted…)


End file.
